Konoha: La competencia empieza ahora
by Naniza
Summary: Haruno sakura una chica algo torpe e inteligente asiste a la secundaria, una competencia entre escuelas haran que se acerque mas a dos de sus compañeros de clase, un extraño alumno de intercambio y un torpe y ruidoso comediante haran que su vida cambie, ¿que pasara?, un triángulo amoroso quizas, Uchiha Sasuke o Uzumaki Naruto ¿con quién se quedará?.
1. Murmullos en el pasillo

_**Nota**_ **_de autor:_** El FanFic y los personajes estan ambientados en una competencia donde participaran escuelas locales (esto sólo es un abrebocas) y esta idea es de mi autoria, los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la Serie de Naruto y su autor principal es Kishimoto.

 **Primer capítulo** ** _: Murmullos en el pasillo_**

Soy Sakura Haruno; tengo 16 años, estudio en la preparatoria de Konoha ubicada a las afueras de Tokio. Sus alumnos se encuentran de vacaciones aun y falta muy poco para dar inicio a las clases; estoy por cursar mi último año de preparatoria. Esta es mi historia.

Mi vida es demasiado común diría que aburrida, entre mis actividades, la más frecuente, es la de ayudar a mi prima Ino en la floristería familiar los fines de semana donde recibo un pequeño pago que me sirve para cubrir algunos gastos personales.

Tokio es una ciudad muy transitada y movilizarme no es nada sencillo, por esa razón adquirí el hábito de montar en bicicleta algo que favoreció mi físico y, aunque soy bastante delgada, gracias a eso poseo muy buenas piernas.

Actualmente es primavera y las flores de cerezo rodean la ciudad formando un hermoso paisaje y para ser sincera es algo que no puedo dejar de admirar en mi trayecto a casa. Probablemente esa fue la razón de que cayera hoy de mi cicla y me lastimará causándome una pequeña pero dolorosa herida—creo que me distraje viendo como las flores de cerezo caían en el asfalto formando un hermoso camino de pétalos color rosa—en una rodilla.

Me encontraba en casa y mi madre, quien es algo sobreprotectora, al ver mi herida exageró su gravedad y me mantuvo en cama tres largos días. Estando en mi habitación y sin poder movilizarme—por la exageración de mi madre—noté entonces un gran cuadro de honor que me obsequió la escuela por mis excelentes calificaciones y allí recordé que aún no decidía a que universidad aplicar después de terminar la preparatoria.

Las horas transcurrían y los días en cama parecían eternos, la sola idea de no saber que escoger me mortificaba puesto que siempre fui muy decidida y con un carácter bastante explosivo.

El tiempo transcurrió y mi herida sanó-lo único que logró zafarme de mi madre– de ésta manera pude regresar a mis actividades cotidianas.

En mi trayecto a la floristería vi pasar un joven de cabello color azabache muy simpático a la vista, cuya mirada era vacía algo que de inmediato despertó curiosidad en mí. Él parecía caminar sin rumbo alguno, lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que desapareció en el horizonte ¿Quién era? La pregunta que paso por mi cabeza y cuya respuesta fue simple...No lo sé

Como era de esperar llegué pronto a mi lugar de trabajo—el trayecto desde casa hasta la floristería en mi cicla era de tan solo 8 minutos – y allí se encontraba el ruidoso Uzumaki, que cada mañana asistía puntualmente a la floristería sólo para saludarme y ser mi primera venta del día. No podía desmeritar esa hermosa acción, sin embargo me molestaba mucho que no fuese directo y se declarara de una vez por todas, aunque pensándolo bien ni yo sabría cuál sería mi reacción y posterior respuesta.

El día transcurrió con normalidad en el trabajo, las ventas pocas veces variaban. Técnicamente lo que más vendíamos eran girasoles, seguido de las rosas y los tulipanes, al parecer eran las preferidas de nuestros clientes pero en definitiva lo que más me cautivaba eran las flores de cerezo que irónicamente no vendemos puesto que en Tokio abundan en cada esquina, ya que la ciudad se caracteriza por sus árboles de cerezo, algo poco rentable para el negocio familiar. Llegó la noche y regresé a casa exhausta –quizá por eso no noté que la alarma estaba desactivada –caí rendida en cama.

Al día siguiente...

Escuché fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación esa mañana, desperté asustada.

Era mi madre

Golpeaba y gritaba que despertará porqué llegaría tarde a clases. De un sólo salto salí de la cama y revisé la hora, eran las 7:00 am,

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Llegaré tarde al primer día de clases!

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude, tomé mi maletín y salí disparada de la habitación-

—¡Sakura, baja a desayunar! — me gritó mi madre

Agarré una pequeña porción de pan tostado con miel. Miré la hora, eran las 7:40, entonces corrí lo mas rápido que pude en busca de mi cicla para salir a mi largo trayecto en llegar a la escuela.

En ese preciso instante odié con mis fuerzas estudiar a las afueras de Tokio, por más rápido que pedaleara llegaría tarde. Entraba a las 8:00 en punto y comúnmente demoraba alrededor de 45 minutos en llegar a la escuela. Finalicé mi trayecto a las 8:35

Corrí rápidamente por los pasillos pero algo sonaba sospechoso…muchas personas murmuraban en el pasillo, entonces fue allí, cuando imagine por un momento que del apuro en que salí me había puesto el uniforme al revés, me revisé pero estaba todo en orden, limpia y organizada como siempre.

Murmullos

—Que guapo está ese nuevo estudiante de intercambio—dicho murmullo causo mi atención, jamás escuché tal cosa. ¿Un nuevo estudiante?–Pense entonces–.

Entré al salón como era de costumbre pero algo estaba fuera de orden, los compañeros de clase parecían muy inquietos, todos hablaban de un nuevo integrante, ¡pero quién carajos era!, al parecer nadie notaba la ausencia de nuestro director de curso Hatake Kalashi, no comprendía el porqué de esa ausencia tan significativa, bastante inusual en él pues siempre se caracterizó por su puntualidad. Algo realmente no estaba bien...

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

Quiero agradecer a Kyrie HawkTem por acompañarme en este proceso, cabe resaltar que este es mi primer FanFic y espero les guste, de ser así compartanlo y den Review.

Porfavor no resubas ni edites este contenido, sólo compartelo.


	2. El nuevo estudiante transferido

**Segundo Capítulo :** _El nuevo estudiante transferido._

Esa mañana todo parecía en orden, a excepción de la extraña ausencia de nuestro director de curso, algo poco común y al parecer mis compañeros no estaban muy preocupados por su ausencia.

–¡Maldición eso me pasa por llegar tarde!– repetí mentalmente varías veces.

Los minutos pasaban y escuchaba a las chicas hablando, se veían bastante emocionadas y algunas hasta se sonrojaban.

*Murmullos*

—Ese extranjero es bastante guapo

— ¡Parece un modelo!

— Al parecer será transferido a nuestra clase

–¡Que emoción!

–¡Ya quiero verlo de nuevo!

*Risitas*

Cada vez eran mas los comentarios que hablaban de un extraño estudiante que llego de intercambio y las chicas al parecer le vieron pasar, –encontrandolo bastante atractivo por supuesto– pero para mí era sólo un desconocido, jamás lo vi o eso creía.

*La clase se pone en pie *

—Buenos días estudiantes.

– Buen día profesor

— Perdón por la tardanza, estaba en la dirección recibiendo al estudiante de intercambio.

*Murmullos*

–Lo sabía, ese guapetón estará en nuestro curso.

–¿Como se llamará?

–Los de la clase B dicen que pertenece a una familia poderosa.

–¡Lo conquistaré y sera mio!

¡Silencio todos! -Habló el profesor-

–Les presento a su nuevo compañero de curso, ¿Te presento a la clase o te doy el turno a tí?

–Da igual, sólo quiero que sea rápido

–Rápido hmm, así que eso quieres ^^, entonces lo haré así.

¡Estudiantes, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y es su nuevo compañero!. Puedes sentarte.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la extraña y rápida forma en que nuestro director de curso incluyo al nuevo compañero, sólo conociamos su nombre, no sabíamos su origen, ni edad, ni su familia, ni mucho menos la escuela en la que estaba, era un total desconocido. Pero su rostro me era muy familiar...

Mi cerebro empezó a intentar recordar de dónde provenia esa extraña sensación de conocerle. —¡Lo tengo!, fue ayer mientras me movilizaba a la floristería.

Jamás imaginé que aquel joven apuesto sería un boom en la clase, es más jamás imagine que estaría aquí en la escuela, ni mucho menos que estaría sentado a mi lado.

–¡Joder notará que me sonroje!

*esquivar mirada*

De repente al voltear mi rostro veo una gigantesca sonrisa y casi que por accidente lo beso, era el Baka de Naruto.

–Sakura channn, estas muy caliente y tienes tus mejillas rojas, ¿Estas enfermaaaa?.

–¡Claro que no!, deberías dejar de preguntar tonterías, sólo me he despertado tarde y estoy avergonzada por ello.

*El atractivo azabache se une a la conversación*

– ¡Pero que ruidosos, son una molestia! Tskk...

–¡Oeee! ¿a quién llamas molesto?

– A ustedes dos.

Solo me mantuve en silencio, mientras ambos discutían de quién era mas molesto, y a mi parecer los dos se veían graciosos discutiendo, en ese momento sentí una extraña conexión con los dos, creí entonces que se trataba de una pequeña rivalidad, no comprendí entonces mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, y la convivencia día a día me hizo sentir algo incómoda, Uchiha era algo mayor para mí y se caracterizaba por ser casi que perfecto, él era bastante talentoso, un genio por así decirlo destacaba constantemente en todo, en especial los deportes, cosa que provocó que su popularidad aumentará en la escuela, la mayoría de clubes lúdicos lo querían. Realmente estaba muy molesta con él por el simple hecho de que mis calificaciones siempre fueron las mejores y este nuevo extranjero me estaba ganando, –¡ME QUITO DEL CUADRO DE HONOR!–.

Reconozco que siempre fui torpe para los deportes, y mis notas nunca resaltaban cuando de trotar se trataba, por esa razón preferí tomar clases de lectura, ya que la escuela me obligaba a realizar una actividad lúdica, decidí entonces ingresar al club de lectura sin embargo éramos muy pocos en él, y la mayoría de sus miembros estaban asociados a otros clubes–Era la única que no pertenecía a ningún otro club– Rápidamente el Uchiha se convirtió en mi competencia académica y no sólo fue la mía, los chicos de la clase–En especial el rubio de ojos azules Uzumaki Naruto– competían constantemente con él, Kiba por ejemplo el presidente del club de atletismo perdió dos veces contra él, el vicepresidente del club de artes marciales Rock Lee también perdio contra él, pero en definitiva quien no se cansaba nunca de perder era el ruidoso Uzumaki, sus intentos siempre resultaban en una perdida total, fue tanta su insistencia que termino declarandose frente a la clase como su auténtico y único rival.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, se convirtió en la burla de todos, –Pero en ese mismo instante supe de inmediato que no se retractaria, él siempre se caracterizo por ser muy perseverante– y quizás eso es lo que mas me cautivo de ese rubio molesto... Por otro lado el sentimiento de rivalidad que tenía contra el Uchiha se fortaleció de una extraña manera... –Su mirada era bastante interesante, realmente me gustaba observarlo–

La escuela estaba anunciado por todas partes el Festival Olímpico de Primavera que consistía en una competencia entre las escuelas y preparatorias locales, siempre participabamos y por lo general resultabamos con muchos trofeos, éramos de los mejores.

Algunas de las secciones con mayor representación de nuestra escuela eran los clubes de Gimnasia rítmica, atletismo, natación, ajedrez–Ahora que lo recuerdo jamás perdimos en esta sección–, artes marciales, música y contabamos con un equipo de captura a la bandera–competencias de rastreo y estrategias–

El líder de la sección de ajedrez era Shikamaru Nara controlaba esa sección desde hacia años -Era su fuerte sin duda alguna–, en la sección de atletismo se encontraba Kiba y su siempre fiel compañero Akamaru –Un joven bastante salvaje para su edad–, Neji Hyuga un joven talentoso quien además de destacar en todos los deportes lideraba la sección de artes marciales–Él era la sensación antes de que Sasuke llegase– acompañado por su mejor amigo Rock lee quien desempeñaba el cargo de supervisor de entrenamientos–Juntos un equipo perfecto–, en gimnasia sin duda alguna la mejor era Tenten: su equipo de trabajo y mano derecha Ino–Mi prima quien destacaba por su larga cabellera color oro y ojos azul cielo– la favorita del público, Tayuya lideraba el coro de la escuela y estaba a cargo del club de música, sin embargo no se llevaban muy bien con las gimnastas –Eran rivales–ambas secciones aunque diferentes se acompañaban debido a que la seccion de música apoyaba con pistas a los gimnastas ritmicos, sin embargo estos últimos no se soportaban, el equipo de natación era liderado por Hinata Hyuga una hermosa chica de cabellera oscura y ojos grises, cuya personalidad tímida era encantadora pero aunque tímida era igual de perseverante que el Uzumaki, –Aunque pensándolo bien creo que no le agradaba mi presencia–.

El equipo que lideraba Shino Aburame consistía en rastrear al equipo enemigo, capturar su bandera y llevarla hasta la base, era un juego de bastante acción y estrategias constantes–Pero... casi siempre salía alguien directo a la enfermería–.

Al parecer los únicos sin equipo de trabajo eramos tres–El rubio de ojos azules, él azabache encantador y la torpe de cabello rosa (Yo)–, Uchiha Sasuke denegaba toda petición a clubes–Estaba claro que no le interesaba socializar–, Uzumaki Naruto sólo se interesaba en competir con Sasuke y por esa razón se encontraba sin equipo, es–Yo simplemente era tan torpe que nadie me quería con ellos–

Los preparativos e inscripciones estaban abiertas para todas las preparatorias locales, todos en Konoha estaban muy emocionados, los clubes se asociaron con otros–Con el fin de cubrir miembros ausentes o lesionados– pero aún no tenía un equipo al que cubrir o pertenecer, y como es bien sabido es obligatorio la participación de los de último año, así que el tiempo se nos agotaba y nuestro director de curso nos tenía preparado algo de último momento...


	3. ¡Equipo de apoyo!

_**Tercer** **capítulo:** Equipo de apoyo_

Hatake kakashi tuvo que tomar una decisión: nos incluyo en el único equipo de apoyo de la preparatoria–Cada escuela debía tener un equipo suplente que apoyase a los clubes, algo nuevo por parte de los directivos del festival esta temporada– cuyas funciones consistian en auxiliar heridos y ser reemplazos en caso de que algún miembro de alguna sección estuviese ausente, al ser un pequeño grupo auxiliar se nos dispuso un capitán llamado Yamato, un maestro quién era bastante estricto y causaba algo de temor entre sus alumnos, era silencioso y hasta misterioso.

La competencia estaba a punto de empezar y las inscripciones estaban en su punto –Faltaba sólo días para cerrarlas–, los directivos del festival olímpico acostumbraban a enviar informes a cada escuela que participaba los días viernes, y la nuestra no era la excepción, al recibir el informe de secciones inscritas al festival, la escuela lo publico y envió a cada lider de sección o club, para sorpresa de muchos no estaban en esta lista los clubes de dibujo—Sai, un chico de piel palida y de personalidad exótica era quien lideraba está sección—, teatro, música y ajedrez–Realmente este último no me sorprendió, supongo que nuestros contricantes estaban aburridos de perder– pero sacar esta conclusión era bastante apresurado puesto que aún quedaba tiempo para finalizar las inscripciones.

Sonó la campana que indicaba la culminación de la jornada, entonces noté a un Shikamaru bastante molesto dialogando con Chouji—Un joven bastante robusto, cuyas habilidades eran culinarias—, escuché parte de su conversación por accidente mientras me dirijia a la salida y empezar mi camino a casa.

–¡Que fastidio! Tsk...

–Tranquilo Shikamaru, seguro los de la Arena inscribiran en ajedrez, son nuestra competencia directa.

–Lo dudo Chouji, se aliaron con la preparatoria de la niebla y juraron el año pasado que harían que el ajedrez desapareciera del festival.

–Ohh te entiendo... ¿Tienes algún plan en caso de que no se inscriban en ajedrez?

–Pues sabes que odio hacer mucho esfuerzo y lo mío son las estrategias, pero...

¡SAKURA CHANNNNNNN!, gritó el ruidoso rubio y no supe entonces en que finalizo esa conversación tan llamativa.

–¿Sakura irás a trabajar mañana?

–Por supuesto bakaaaa

–Entonces allí estaré tan puntual como siempre, con una sorpresa para tí.

–¿Qué sorpresa?

–Si te lo digo dejaría de serlo, pero te daré una pista: es por tu cumpleaños.

Naruto me dejo bastante sorprendida, ni yo me acordaba que pronto sería mi cumpleaños —El sábado, para ser precisa—

El rubio mostro una enorme sonrisa y se despidió de mi con un beso ligero y suave, sentí como sus labios rosaron en mis mejillas, sentí una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo–Como si me hubiese gustado aquel suave beso–

Era viernes llegué a casa después de las 5:00 PM—Me entretuve en el camino buscando una vestuario apropiado para mi cumpleaños, al final resulte llevando unos hermosos accesorios y un pequeño libro de primeros auxilios—, en mi habitación sola y sin molestias comencé a escudriñar aquel pequeño libro, encontré allí un capítulo completo de RCP «Reanimacion cardio pulmonar» dónde especificaba con detalle la cabidad torácica, hablaban de la ubicación del esternón, la posición corporal de la persona a reanimar—mas específicamente boca arriba y sin obstrucción en las vías respiratorias—, la presión y profundidad —No mayor a 5 cm— que debe ejercer la persona que lo practique, me encantó ese capítulo, era bastante preciso y detallado, además tenía unas ilustraciones perfectas, realmente me cautivo por completo, sin darme cuenta empecé a interesarme por la medicina.

La soledad se apoderó de mi enorme pero vacía habitación, entonces llegaron a mí pensamientos sobre mi muy cotidiana vida como estudiante de preparatoria, la sorpresa de Naruto realmente me inquietaba–Seguro es ramen, pensé entonces con una risa bastante traviesa–, luego un rostro familiar paso por mi cabeza, era aquel joven de cabellera azabache, su impresionante físico me hacía tener pensamientos bastantes lujuriosos, él era tan perfecto que se convirtió en una espina de rosa para mí, que aunque está la tuviese no quitaría jamás su belleza, ¡Pero como lastimaba si mal la manipulabas!...«Su mirada era tan cautivadora que se me hacía imposible ignorarla, me sentía atrapada en sus ojos» pero esa actitud seria y arrogante que tomaba realmente lo hacía un verdadero fastidio para mí y por ultimo la duda que me menos me atormentaba: el conocer cuál sería el destino de los integrantes de la sección de ajedrez en el festival, debo admitir que escuhar a Shikamaru divagando sobre su destino me dejo con un sin sabor que necesitaba llenar, definitivamente quería conocer su segundo plan.

El día estaba a punto de finalizar, a solo 4 horas para que marcase la medianoche quedé profundamente dormida, al escuchar el canto de un par de ruiseñores lutea me desperté, indicandome el comienzo del día—Mi cumpleaños—, me aliste como de costumbre, me puse un hermoso listón color verde jade en mi cabellera, una falda tipo skart color negro adornada con un hermoso estampado de flores de cerezo y una hermosa blusa tipo choker color coral, mis zapatos unos tacones medianos en plataforma color negro.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré con una grata sorpresa, mi madre preparo mi desayuno preferido unas deliciosas bolas de masa y un dulce de ciruela muy provocativo, sin dudarlo lo metí a mi boca, una explosión de sabores en mi paladar me hicieron sentir maravillosa y amada por mi madre.

—¿Te gusto el desayuno hija?

—Estuvo delicioso madre.

—Hoy hace 17 años nació lo mas hermoso en mi vida, Tu Sakura.

No pude evitar llorar de la emoción y un gran abrazo le di a mi madre como agradecimiento por su esfuerzo y dedicación, me despedí y me marche al trabajo, esta vez tome el autobus, definitivamente no queria arruinar mi linda ropa, el trayecto fue mas largo y caótico de lo que esperaba, Tokio suele ser bastante congestionada y justo hoy no era la excepción.

Logré llegar a tiempo, mi prima Ino me esperaba con unos hermosos girasoles y una hermosa correa dorada que hacía juego con mi vestuario, sin dudarlo la uní como accesorio.

*Suena el timbre de la tienda, anunciando mi primer cliente del día*

—Buenos dias caballero

Levanté mi mirada y para mi sorpresa no era el mismo cliente habitual «Naruto», grité internamente al darme cuenta de quién era.

—Oh, pero si es la chica escuálida de la escuela.

—¡Queee, pero como te atreves a hablarme así!

¡SAKURAA! —exclamo Ino algo molesta—, dirigiéndose a mí me susurra al oído que no olvidase que se trataba de un cliente —Pero uno bastante molesto—.

— ¿Qué arreglo floral gustaría llevar caballero?

—¡Tu falda podría ser!

— Que dices Uchiha, eso no esta en los paquetes que ofrecemos.

—Hmmm, lamentable.

Sasuke se acerca lentamente hasta mi oído y exclama unas suaves palabras—realmente luces hermosa, me encantaría ver si tu ropa interior hace juego—.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero antes de perder la cordura debía actuar como una profesional e insistir en que llevase algo de nuestra tienda.

—Adelante Uchiha, ¿Qué te gustaría llevar?.

— A ti.

—Ya te dije que eso no es parte de nuestros servicios.

—Deberían, tienes unas hermosas piernas, con ese horrible uniforme no se ven tan perfectas como ahora.

—Tenemos tulipanes y uh narcisos está temporada, ¿Gustas en verlos?

*Susurro*

«Tskk, ya te dije lo que quiero niña»

—¿Perdon?.

—Olvidalo, me llevo un arreglo fúnebre de mano.

Realmente me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras y sin mucho preámbulo despache su pedido, pero ciertamente me dejo con un sentimiento de tristeza, ¿Perdería algún ser querido? —un amigo tal vez, un familiar o su mascota—, noté su vacía mirada al entregarle aquel arreglo, su rostro cambio drásticamente, se veía afligido y con una pena enorme sobre sus hombros.

Mire el reloj marcaban las 9:40 am, era muy extraño que el rubio no apareciera y mas en este día, definitivamente sino llegase jamás se lo perdonaría.—Como por arte de magia, era como si hubiese hecho algun conjuro para invocarle apreció y entró por la gran puerta de vidrio—

—¡Sakura channnn!

—Bakaaa, llegas tardeee.

— Ettoo, lo siento pero en el camino me encontré con Hinata y estaba bastante nerviosa, así que hable un poco con ella.

_ ¡Waaaa y de que hablaron!

— Me propuso que le ayudara en su club, shion una de sus compañeras tuvo que irse urgentemente de la ciudad por razones desconocidas y no cuenta con ningún reemplazo

—Oh entiendo, ¿Y aceptaste?

— Por supuesto Sakura, no olvides que somos el equipo de apoyo. Por cierto toma mi regalo, espero y sea de tu agrado, tengo que irme, te espero en la noche.

—¡Gracias Naruto!

Espera, ¿Cómo que nos veamos en la noche?, de que hablaba, destape su regalo y casualmente era una invitación a un restaurante«de ramen», jajaja Naruto eres tan predecible...

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** espero les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo, quería invitar a mis lectores a dar un like a mi recién creada fan page, pueden encontrarla en Facebook como Naniza, espero que si les gusto este capítulo lo compartan con sus amigos y den review, besos y abrazos.


	4. Una cita con invitados inesperados

_**Cuarto capítulo:**_ _Una cita con invitados inesperados_

Mi jornada laboral termino mas temprano de lo habitual, era de esperarse mi tío Inoichi Yamanaka me obsequió tiempo libre —No tenía que ir mañana a trabajar— y una bonificación extra en el pago para mi próxima quincena, salí en busca de un vestuario mas apropiado para cenar en _Ichiruka Ramen,_ supusé que era una cita y quería lucir explendida y radiante, llegué a casa y mi padre me esperaba muy ansioso —acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios— él era un hombre bastante ocupado y pocas veces estaba en casa, sin embargo jamás espere que estuviese aquí en este día «mi cumpleaños».

—¡Hija mía cuanto has crecido!, la última vez que te vi no estabas tan hermosa.

— ¡PADRE ME ESTRUJAS!

—Lo siento Sakura, pero es inevitable no abrazar a mi pequeña y mas en su cumpleaños.

— No es para tanto padre, siempre estamos conectados y jamás nos separamos.

— Hija de eso quería hablarte, es complicado contactarme contigo, pareces ser muy ocupad y casi siempre estás fuera de casa, es por eso que te he traído este obsequio, recibelo pequeña mía.

Cuando destape su obsequio mis ojos se deslumbraron, somos una familia cuyos ingresos son medianos, no tenemos tantos lujos y ver ese nuevo celular tan tecnológico me hizo sentir plena y querida por mi padre, sabía muy en el fondo el esfuerzo tan grande que tubo que hacer para obsequiarmelo. Al ver la hora me sorprendí enormemente —Mi cita en el restaurante era a las 8:00 PM— y ya eran las siete, ¡NO PUEDE SER, LLEGARÉ TARDE!, ¿A qué llegarás tarde mi pequeña flor de cerezo?—preguntó mi padre—, a una invitación de un amigo de la escuela papi respondí rápidamente mientras corría a mi habitación.

Al revisar mi armario encontré un hermoso vestido que definía mi silueta a la perfección, era color lila y lucia perfecto para la ocasión, busqué rápidamente unos zapatos, entonces vi unas hermosas baletas color champagne que hacía juego con mi vestido, me duché lo más rápido que pude y al vestirme noté que a mis piernas les hacía falta un poco de color, estaban demasiado palidas así que tomé una crema con acabado bronceado y quedaron hermosas, salí de casa y tomé un taxi, por suerte el tráfico estaba muy suave, le pagué al taxista y entre casualmente al restaurante y allí sentado se encontraba el rubio—Se veía genial con ese Dinner Jacket color grisáceo—, me sonrió y me invitó a sentarme. A nuestra mesa llego una hermosa joven cuyo nombre de presentación era Ayame, tomó nuestro pedido rápidamente, como siempre escogí mis tan amadas bolas de masa y Naruto su tazón de ramen, al entablar conversación con el rubio no pude evitar sentirme seriamente observada, me sentía incomoda y no era la presencia de Naruto la que me hacía sentir así.

—Naruto ya regreso, voy al tocador.

—Tranquila Salura chann, no te demores que aquí el servicio es rápido, no querrás comer frio.

Sonreí y me diriji al tocador, sentí entonces a alguien tras de mi, al girar mi rostro quede en shock, su cara si que era familiar.

—Sa.. «estaba tan nerviosa que me era imposible pronunciar su nombre»

— Vaya guapura en la que te has convertido, ¿A caso ya olvidaste aquella noche?

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ! «grité llena de ira»

— ¿Esa es la forma en que saludas al primer y único hombre en tu vida mi flor de cerezo?

— Sigues siendo el mismo engreído Sasori, y para tu información lo nuestro termino desde que estabas besando a aquella chica ¿O ya se te olvido?.

—Así que aún me guardas rencor, sabes bien que solo fue un calentón.

— ¡PERO VAYA CALENTON IDIOTA!.

En ese momento me vi acorralada, su cuerpo me arrincono contra la pared y con sus manos corrió mi cabellera dejando al descubierto mi nuca, se acerco suavemente y me susurró lo mucho que le calentaba verme con un vestido tan corto y ceñido, como pude me zafe de él y me dirigí a la mesa con Naruto, pero vaya que no era un día agradable, pude visualizar a un chico cuya cabellera azabache era irresistible para mí, —Uchiha Sasuke— y casualmente se dirigía a la mesa en dónde me encontraba, se sentó y miró fijamente a Naruto, y luego sentí como sus ojos se desviaron hasta mis piernas —¡Pero como se atreve!— pensé mentalmente, luego lanzó un comentario que hirió en lo mas profundo de mi orgullo femenino.

 _"Está mañana lucían mejor tus piernas, ahora parecen como si te hubieses revolcado en el lodo, ¡DAN ASCO!",_ tenía ganas de matarlo, pero Naruto me lo impidió diciendo que mis piernas eran hermosas con o sin bronceado, sin embargo a está conversación se uniría un desconocido para ellos pero particularmente conocido para mí, un joven de piel blanca cuya cabellera roja relucía —Sasori—, y él realmente si que sabia hacer cumplidos, por alguna extraña razon hace dos años me enamoré perdidamente de él, era una quinceañera ingenua y él se aprovecho de eso.

—Oe, ¿Por qué insultas a Sakura chann?

—No es un insulto, es un cumplido, sus piernas se ven mejor al natural.

¿Cumplido?, realmente es un idiota, a ninguna mujer le gusta que le digan que sus piernas se embarraron de lodo y daban asco, vaya hombre para hacer sentir hermosa a una mujer—pensaba internamente mientras los escuchaba dialogar—

—!Ella es mía!— exclamó Sasori.

— ¿Y tu quien mierda eres?— preguntó Sasuke

— Oeee que locuras estas hablando rojito— en un torno burlesco dijo Naruto.

En ese preciso instante que las cosas no andaban bien Sasori se acerca a mi y me da un beso apasionado quedé anonadada, al reaccionar le he lanzado una bofetada diciendo fuertemente que nuestra relación es cosa del pasado, al dirigirme a explicar la situación me he quedado fria al ver las expresiones de mis dos compañeros de clases, por un lado un Naruto bastante afligido por confirmar mi ex relación con Sasori, mientras que Sasuke se acerco bruscamente en frente de Sasori y le ha dicho que si no quiere morir no intenté nuevamente besarme y se ha marchado del restaurante bastante furioso.

Para alegrar a Naruto por lo sucedido—Me sentía avergonzada por hacer de su invitación un desastre—le pedí a la camarera que nos tomase una foto a los dos juntos con mi nuevo teléfono—Y así lo hizo—, una fotografía hermosa en dónde ambos sonrreiamos involuntariamente, Naruto pagó la cuenta y nos dirigimos a mi casa, estando en la puerta Naruto me pidió que le enviase la fotografía por mensaje, me dio un abrazo y nos despedimos. Entre a casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, retiré la crema bronceadora de mis piernas y me cambié la ropa por algo mas cómodo —Una pijama enteriza con orejitas de gatito—, me acosté y empecé a recordar aquella cena tan incómoda, recordar aquel beso me producía náuseas, me producía terror imaginarlo nuevamente en mi vida—Mi relación con Sasori si que fue tóxica—.

Por otro lado Uchiha Sasuke se veía muy molesto con Sasori, su mirada era de repudio total, de veras que estoy muy desconcertada, sigo sin comprender su comportamiento irracional, no sé si lo hace por competencia o sí realmente le gusto —Pero sí es así vaya forma de demostrarlo— sin embargo su voz, su mirada y su aroma no podían ser borrados tan fácilmente de mis memorias, él no es un hombre que exprese sus emociones con sutileza, al contrario él es bastante explosivo y no disimula ni un poco cuando se enfada o cuando su mirada cambia drásticamente de la perversión a la rotunda tristeza, como está mañana cuando compró aquel ramo fúnebre.

Tomé mi teléfono y envíe la fotografía a Naruto, e instantáneamente me ha contestado con un _"_ _gracias linda",_ le contesté rápidamente que es la primera fotografía de mi nuevo móvil e inmediatamente me texteo _"Estoy muy feliz de ser el primero en tus fotos Sakura chann :D, te veo mañana",_ le respondí que mañana no trabajaba y tenía el día libre pero que tenía planeado pasarlo en familia, —Para ser precisa con mi padre— él respondió muy amablemente que entonces nos veríamos en la escuela.

Pensar en la escuela ya era un problema, estábamos a sólo días de iniciar el festival olímpico y nuestro capitan Yamato ni se inmutaba, estaba demasiado relajado y realmente yo odiaba la improvisación y al parecer eso a él no le importaba, pero que mas daba si en la escuela tenía fama de estricto por alguna extraña razón era. Me relaje y me dormí enseguida.

/Al día siguiente/

Me levanté temprano y desayunamos en familia, hace meses que no lo hacíamos, mi padre sugirió ir al centro comercial y pasar un día en familia como en los viejos tiempos, mi madre y yo asentamos con un sí rotundo, nos alistamos y partimos a disfrutar del día, al llegar al centro comercial nos dirigimos a la plazoleta de comidas, pedí un delicioso helado con aranados y ciruelas, conversamos con mi padre sobre mis planes para después de la graduación, le comenté que aplicaría a la Facultad de medicina en la Universidad de Tokio,él estaba muy emocionado por escucharme hablar tan segura sobre mi futuro.

A lo lejos de la plaza pude divisar una figura particularmente conocida y estaba muy bien acompañado, era Sasuke Uchiha quién se veía discutir con un joven similar en apariencia a él, este hombre tenía unos ojos color negro y su cabello era negro azabache igual que el de Sasuke, aquel hombre vestía un traje de la milicia naval japornesa y al parecer era de unrepudio rango bastante alto por las ininsignias que este portaba, noté como Sasuke dio un puño a la mesa y se dispuso a salir del lugar. La curiosidad me pudo más y me acerqué a su mesa—No sin antes disculparme con mis padres—, y sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en la mesa de aquel joven militar, quien muy amablemente me pregunto quién era yo «Pude divisar su apellido en su uniforme, era Uchiha»'.

—Disculpa si te incómoda mi presencia, Uchiha.

—¿Ehhh?, ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?.

—Fácil, tu uniforme lo dice.

—Pero qué torpe soy jaja, ¿Y tu eres?

—Soy Haruno Sakura

—¿Sakura?, ahh eres la novia de mi hermano ¿no es asi?.

— ¿NOVIA, HERMANO?, ¡DE QUE HABLAS MUCHACHO!

—Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Itachi Uchiha y soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, él me ha hablado de ti, aunque no mucho, sólo ha dicho que eres una molestia, pero sabes algo curioso de mi hermano, y es que cuando algo le molesta es porque en realidad le interesa y mucho.

Escuché a mi padre gritar para que me apurase o llegaríamos tarde a la película, así queque reaccione y me despedí de aquel joven.

—Lo siento Itachi, tengo que irme.

— Adiós cuñada.

¿Cuñada?, ese término suena molesto, un tipo tan grosero y sin tacto para decir las cosas jamás podría ser mi novio. ¿Hija pasa algo?, oww padre lo siento me distraje pensando cosas innecesarias, pero vaya distracción porque estamos a mitad de película—expresó mi madre—, solte una risa nerviosa y continúe con el hilo de la historia, pero no entendía nada de la película. Realmente me distraje pensando en las palabras de Itachi ¿A caso la destreza inteligencia de Sasuke se debía a un fuerte entrenamiento militar?, quizás por ello su forma de expresarse era tan tosca, tan poco suave. Creo que empecé de alguna manera a entenderlo con solo mirarlo, pero ahora era diferente quzias había encontrado la pieza faltante de su pasado, un pasado que él se negaba a mostrar ante el mundo y que yome estaba dispuesta a ocultar.

La función término a las 10:00 pm y con mis padres regresamos a casa, subí a mi recámara, me empijame, coloqué la alarma para asistir mañana a la escuela y dormí como reina.


	5. Programación del festival

**_Nota de Autor:_** Me quería disculpar con todos mis lectores, sinceramente he estado bastante ocupada y por esa razón no pude actualizar estas dos semanas, he estado en algunos proyectos de OneShot y apoyando en algunos grupos de creación de OneShots (podéis pasarte en mi perfil y verlos), agradezco enormemente su paciencia, recuerden que este material no puede ser resubido sin mi autorización y que los personajes pertecen a la serie de Naruto cuyo creador es _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

 ** _Dedicatoria:_** _A todas las hermosas personas que me han dejado sus mensajes positivos a través de sus reviews_ y a Danna quien es una fiel admiradora de mi trabajo y sé mi niña que ahora estas devastada, pero animo yo sé que saldrás adelante y con la frente en alto, un beso enorme te quiero mucho mi SasuVaquita

* * *

 ** _Quinto Capítulo:_** _Programación del festival_

Después de terminar de ver aquella aburridora película regresé a casa con mis padres, tomé mi celular y le escribi a Ino, le pedi a ella por ser la mas popular de la clase que me ayudará a conseguir el móvil de Sasuke... ¡GRAN ERROR! ella empezó a enloquecer y a lanzarme miles de mensajes preguntandome si me gustaba el chico nuevo, para ser sincera sólo quería aclarar mis dudas respecto a mi conversación con Itachi, pero ella insistía en ayudarme a conquistarlo, de verás tengo una prima bastante alocada.

/Conversación Sakura e Ino/

 **SAKURA_ 8:20 PM**

Ino podrías porfa conseguir el # de Sasuke?

 **INO_ 8:28 PM**

Kiaaaa te gusta el nuevoo, ¿quieres una cita con él?, U.U me encargaré de todo ;)

 **SAKURA_ 8:30 PM**

¡NOOOO!, sólo necesito hablar con él, me urgee pliss

 **INO_ 8:35 PM**

q.q entiendo, así que no quieres que nadie se entere *-*

 **SAKURA_ 8:37 PM**

Eres un caso perdidoooooooooo Ino puercaaaaaa

 **INO_ 8:40 PM**

Entonces no querrás saber el numero frentona...

 **SAKURA_ 8:42 PM**

QUEEEEE! **,** tan rápido lo has conseguidooooooo?

 **INO_ 8:45 PM**

¿Por quien me tomas primita? , claro que lo tengo y no te lo daré ¬.¬

Cerré la conversación con un emoji de cerdito y me acosté a dormir, definitivamente necesitaba su número, así que se lo pediría en la mañana, esperaría su negación o aprobación a la final con Sasuke cualquier resultado era inesperado, tome mi almohada y la abracé fuertemente, recordé entonces que el día de mañana en la escuela tendríamos una conversación con Yamato, al parecer el informe del viernes pasado era el definitivo y lo mas probable es que el festival hubiese sido adelantado, eran solo rumores y nada concreto, al parecer se debía a las elecciones de la ciudad que habían sido re-programadas paralelamente con la semana del festival olímpico y las directivas tomaron la decisión de adelantar su inauguración, sin darle tanta importancia al tema me quede profundamente dormida hasta la mañana siguiente cuando mi despertador sonó indicándome que era la hora de alistarme para las clases.

Tome mi uniforme y lustré mis zapatos, me bañe, me vestí y utilice un delicado perfume floral, desayune como de costumbre y me fui directo a la escuela, estando allí Yamato nos esparaba a Sasuke, Naruto y a mi, estaba bastante molesto y me causaba terror, rogaba al cielo porque Naruto llegase o Sasuke y yo seríamos freídos vivos por él, 10 minutos después llegó Naruto—No sin antes recibir una mirada fulminante de Yamato— y nuestra charla comenzó.

—Buenos días, como verán los rumores son ciertos y el festival será adelantado , su inauguración será el día Miércoles.

— ¡Eso es muy prontoo!, ¿qué pasará con las secciones que no se inscribieron?— exclamé yo,

— El informe del viernes es el definitivo, las secciones afuera tendrán que adherirse a otros clubes— respondió Yamato

— ¿Y que hay de nosotros?— preguntó Naruto

— Ustedes ya saben su función, esa pregunta está de sobra.

— Etto quería decir... ¿cuándo inicia el club de natación?

— Buena pregunta Naruto, son los primeros.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ni siquiera he practicado y es pasado mañanaaaaaaaaaa, tengo que avisarle a Hinata.

— ¿Y Para qué estamos aquí si a la final todos lo iban a saber?— Pregunto Sasuke

— Siempre tan perspicaz ¿No Sasuke?, bueno verán ustedes son los encargados de avisarles a los otros clubes, incluyendo a los que estan afuera de la competencia.

— ¿Qué haremos con ellos?, bueno hablo de los clubes que inscribieron y no aparecen en el listado— Pregunté bastante preocupada

— Fácil, su función es reubicarlos en otros Clubes para eso los cite aquí.

— Ya entiendo, entonces actuaremos de niñeras. ¡GENIAL!— exclamó Sasuke sarcásticamente

Después de las palabras de Sasuke, Yamato se retiró de la sala y nos dió la tarea de distribuir la información a los clubes sin inscribir: Dibujo, Teatro, Musica y Ajedrez, nos distribuimos las secciones Naruto informaria a los de Dibujo, Sasuke a los de Teatro y yo a los de Ajedrez, como quedaba una sección más por informar lo haríamos Sasuke y yo juntos, ya que Naruto se ausentaría para informarle a los del club de natación y prepararse para la competencia.

Por mi parte me dirigí al club de ajedrez y hablé con el representante del club—Shikamaru Nara—, le comenté la situación sobre el Festival olímpico para que informarse a sus otros miembros, le di los formularios de inscripciones para que estos los depositarán en los respectivos clubes en los que participarían, él pareció entender todo así que me retiré al club de Música, allí ya se encontraba Sasuke hablando con Tayuya—quién parecía más entretenida observando su cuerpo qué en escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo—, Sasuke le entrego los formularios y procedió a retirarse del salón, le seguí y entable conversación con él.

— Hola... Sasuke

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Que tal tu fin de semana?, ¿cómo estuvo?

— Normal.

— ¿Normal?...

— Sí normal he dicho. ¿Cómo les termino de ir en tu cita con Naruto?

— ¿Citaa?

— Si o al caso no era eso lo que estabas haciendo con él en el restaurante

— Jajajaja, ¡CLAROO QUE NOO!, estabamos celebrando mi cumpleaños... Pero Sasori lo arruino.

 _"Me alegra"_

—¿Qué te alegra?

— ¿Lo dije en voz alta?, bueno que me alegra que hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños...

—Acabo de decir que lo arruinaron

— Bueno, hablo de que estoy seguro que Naruto lo arreglo después de que me fui ¿NO?

—Hmmm diría que sí, como sea mejor cambiemos de tema.

— ¿Esto era un tema?, creía que era un hecho.

— Da igual, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

— Depende Sakura. Si es un favor sexual no cuentes conmigo, aunque pensándolo bien podría hacer una excepción...

— ¿Ahhh?, nada que verrrrrrr, sólo quiero tu número de celular.

— ¿Me enviaras Nudes?, contigo sería la quinta de la lista.

— ¡SERÁS IDIOTA!

— Que boca niña...

Después de eso Sasuke saco un trozo de papel y con su pluma escribio su telefono, guiño un ojo y se fue, definitivamente no comprendo su comportamiento, un día es arrogante al otro es seductor, que extraño es. Agregué su número en mi libreta de contactos y me dirigí a clases, Kakashi estaba hablando sobre el festival y la nueva programación.

Miercoles: Inaguración y competencia de natación

Jueves: Captura a la bandera

Viernes: Artes marciales

Lunes: Atletismo

Martes: Gimnasia rítmica

Miércoles: Cierre del evento.

Kakashi termino de dar la programación y como ultima información comento que mañana no habría clase, la escuela estaría preparando los escenarios para la competencia, el gimnasio, la piscina y el coliseo, así que necesitaban las instalaciones vacías para organizar los preparativos de la inauguración, nuestra escuela por ser la mas grande la ciudad era la casa oficial del festival. Todos estaban celebrando el hecho de que no hubiese clase, en lo personal no era algo que me emocionará o desviviera, aprovecharía el día para ayudar en la floristería junto a Ino, la campana sonó y me marché a casa.

Mi madre estaba bastante ocupada con papá... subí a mi habitación, me encerré y continúe leyendo aquel pequeño libro de primeros auxilios que compré, pasé el capitulo de RCP y continúe con el capitulo de _Respiración de Salvamento,_ según las indicaciones lo primero era acostar a la víctima boca arriba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo la vía respiratoria de este, no sin antes verificar que no hubiese nada obstruyendo las vías respiratorias, lo segundo era observar si no hay flujo de respiración normal para proceder a el tercer paso que es iniciar la respiración de salvamento, en este paso se debe oprimir o cerrar ambos orificios nasales de la víctima y luego proceder a respirar dentro de la boca de la victima hasta que respire nuevamente y si nada de esto funcionaba se debe iniciar con el RCP. Terminé de leer las indicaciones del capítulo baje a cenar carne guisada en pasta de tomates, tome una foto y se la envíe a Naruto diciendo "Supera esto", el muy tarado me respondió con una foto de Ramen instantáneo acompañado de una frase corta y precisa _"Nada es mejor que el ramen"._

No sabía como iniciar la conversación con Sasuke, tenía tantas interrogantes plantadas por Itachi que era imposible dejarlas de lado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue enviarle la foto de mi cena y acompañarla con _"Estoy cenando, ¿qué cenas tu?"_

 **SASUKE_ 7:10 PM**

No sé quien rayos eres, pero guardame la pasta de tomates, puedes comerte la carne.

 **SAKURA_ 7:15 PM**

¿Así que no sabes a quién le das tu #?, ¡QUE INTELIGENTE

 **SASUKE_ 7:18 PM**

¿Sakura?...

 **SAKURA_ 7:20 PM**

¡Bingoo!

 **SASUKE_ 7:22 PM**

Vaya, no pensé que escribirías tan pronto... por cierto espero me lleves pasta de tomates, es mi comida favorita.

 **SAKURA_ 7:25 PM**

No pensé que tenías gustos tan extraños, sin embargo el tomate se agría así que tendrías que venir aqui y probarlos frescos ;)

 **SASUKE_ 7:30 PM**

Agrios son mejores que frescos para mi. ¿Qué harás mañana pequeña molestia?.

 **SAKURA_ 7:32 PM**

Trabajar, sin clases a las que ir apoyaré el negocio familiar.

 **SASUKE_ 7:35 PM**

Hmmm ok, Bye estoy ocupado, NO RESPONDAS.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! por eso me fastidia tener que iniciar una conversación con él, dahh que mas da, por lo menos sé que tiene un fetiche por los tomates sin embargo no deja de ser pretencioso y tajante, su actitud es cambiante y me deja siempre desconcertada.

Mañana iré a trabajar un rato, prefiero ir a eso que escuchar a mis padres hacer ruidos raros... —Al parecer desde que llegó papá tienen un apetito voraz e insaciable—, me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí la alarma y me acosté temprano a dormir.

 _/A la mañana siguiente/_

El ruido de una cama a punto de quebrarse en dos me despertó, si otra vez mis padres, ¿al caso no descansan?, alisté mi ropa antes de ducharme, un hermoso Jean vaquero, una blusa cuello V color crema y unas sandalias estilo lance up, salí de casa sin despedirme por obvias razones y me dirigí a la estación de tren para asistir al trabajo.

Estando en la floristería se encontraba mi tío bastante entusiasmado, la visita de papá le alegro mucho —llevaban meses sin verse—, al parecer le cayó de perla que no tuviésemos clases hoy, al parecer había programado una salida con mis papas, así que Ino y yo estaríamos a cargo del negocio hoy, él salió de la floristería dejando algunas indicaciones y pedidos programados.

El primer cliente que atendí fue un pequeño niño, bastante tierno quería regalar a su abuela unas hermosa flores antes de visitarla al hospital, no tenía muchos yenes así que le hice un pequeño arreglo combinado de ortencias y freesias, bastantes comunes y super económicas y apropiadas para la ocasión, el siguiente cliente no lo esperaba para ser sincera...

* * *

 **NOTA:** chicos de verdad me siento terrible por no haber actualizado estas semanas, sin embargo los compensaré con capítulos dobles, por cierto les informo que ya se viene lo mejor del fic, la competencia del festival así que vendrán cosas super, espero sigan las historia ;) Besitos y abrazos


End file.
